hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Attack Of The Dolls 2
Attack Of The Dolls 2 is the drama, murder, comedy film following on from Attack Of The Dolls (2000). Background The film was released in 2013 March 1st. It is the follow up film from Attack Of The Dolls. There is some of the orginal cast that are still in it, but with also new ones. It is set to be scarier than the first. Plot It begins with a flashback of the old film, through the eyes of the main character, Laura (played by Sapphire O'Brian), who is now a nineteen year old girl. She goes and reveals to her mum that she has been having flashbacks and nightmares about her dolls again. It then flashes to a girl with red eyes. It starts properly with Laura and her younger sibling, Roxanne (played by Electra Bookskie) coming back home from school. They meet Laura's friend, Becky (played by Angie Ganale). Laura reveals everything to Becky as well. Becky laughs and tells her she is being silly, but Laura becomes scared of going near Roxanne's bedroom, knowing that her old dolls are in it. Roxanne finally drags her in, and they discover a doll lying on Roxanne's bed, that she didn't leave there. This terrifies Laura and she refuses to go back again. Roxanne starts to wonder as well. It goes to a scene where all the dolls in Roxanne's cupboards suddenly come to life, and burst out the cupboard with red eyes. Mimi is not one of them, but they are all just as aggressive. Roxanne wakes and sits up, only to have a doll lunge at her. She screams and shouts for help, and Laura and her mum run in. They manage to knock all the dolls down and help Roxanne, but they stand up again. One doll starts climbing up Laura, biting her legs. Laura pushes it off and escapes with Roxanne, but they discover that their mum is in there. When they return, she is nowhere to be seen and all the dolls have appeared back in the cupboard. Laura decides they need to leave. It flashes again to the girl, standing up grinning. While the girls are outside, they come across a young girl with her doll, named Olive (played by Laina Kareeh). Laura asks her to give the doll, and Olive is angry by this. She refuses to give the doll, and finally Roxanne just grabs it off her. Olive burst into tears. Laura checks the doll and quickly hands it back over to Olive, just as it's eyes become red. Laura screams and clings onto Roxanne in fear. Olive drops it but finds it funny. The doll stands up and bites Olive's hand, making her cry. It then runs away. Olive blames Laura and the girls quickly run away. When the girls come to the forest, Laura says they should turn back, but Roxanne refuses when she see's a light shining in the distance. They go further in and discover a tiny dolls house. There is several dolls with red eyes walking about in it. When they see the girls, the growl and lunge. They start running but the girl appears in front of them. She is huge and demands they tell her why they are here. Laura starts to cry and Roxanne tries to explain. The girl commands the dolls to take them away, and they all tie them up against a tree. Laura tells Roxanne that there is something that she recognizes about the girl, and then she realizes that she looks exactly like her doll, Mimi, that she destroyed. Just then, she appears again and reveals herself as Mimi. Laura is shocked and begs her to let them go. Mimi laughs and commands the dolls to take them away. When the girls wake up again, they don't know where they are, but they can see their mum. Mimi reveals that they are all actually in the basement of the old house they used to live in. Laura asks her to let Roxanne and their mum go and tells her she can kill her. Mimi refuses, and commands the dolls to take Roxanne away and eat her. Roxanne is terrified but the dolls do as commanded, leaving Laura in shock. Mimi comes up to Laura and tells her that she will let the others go if she becomes a doll with her. Laura refuses and kicks Mimi, angering her. Mimi commands the dolls to also take her to be eaten. Laura lets them take her, feeling better. When they arrive, Laura see's Roxanne and stands on all the dolls, laughing as she does. She quickly escapes and runs to save Roxanne, when she arrives at the side where she is, she bursts in. The dolls are shocked and all attack her, letting Roxanne escape. Laura manages to lock all the dolls in and tries to go find Roxanne. When they arrive back to save their mum, Mimi appears with a new kidnapped person, a blonde teenager. Laura realizes that it is a girl from her school, Heather, and is determind to save her. She tries to attack Mimi but misses. Roxanne runs up behind Mimi and hits her over the head, making Mimi fall, injured. She fixes her wig back on and stands up in a rage. Roxanne slaps her and they begin fighting. Laura helps Heather and her mum escape and comes back to help Roxanne. Mimi is holding her down and is calling her dolls in for backup when Laura runs in and takes her down, angrily starting to strangle her. Roxanne is shocked and holds the dolls back as Laura does so. However, Laura realizes she can't do it, and that she still loves Mimi, and lets her go. Mimi stands up and apolgizes for trying to murder her family. She and Laura then hug. Roxanne is wary and believes that Mimi will turn on Laura. Mimi promises not to and agrees to let them go, but asks Laura first to kill her. Laura refuses as she starts to cry. However, Mimi tells her that she will go back to doll form as soon as she does. Laura agrees and kills her. She returns back to doll form and Laura lifts her, and carries her away with them, crying as she does. When back, she tries to tell Becky this, but Becky thinks she is kidding on and laughs. Laura then shows her Mimi and Becky is shocked that she has her doll back. Laura just smiles. At the end of the film, Mimi makes Laura a doll with her. Cast Sapphire O'Brian - as Laura Electra Bookskie - as Roxanne Leanne Saesha - as Mum Angie Ganale - as Becky Meleni Starko - as Mimi Laina Kareeh - as Olive Melly Corin - as Heather Betty Bell - voice of evil dolls